


Past Midnight

by coagulationary



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, makoto and haru have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coagulationary/pseuds/coagulationary
Summary: In the midst of their cozy slumber, Makoto and Haruka are awoken by the cries of their newborn daughter.





	Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literal YEARS ago and edited it a bit and decided to post it here. There aren't enough domestic married MH fics and I have come to provide.

It was half past one o’clock in the morning when Makoto and Haruka crawled into bed together. Their bed was warm, the heater radiating warm air throughout the room to overpower the chill of the winter storm brewing outside. Haruka’s face rested against Makoto’s broad chest with the latter’s arm draped over his torso, holding him flush against his bare, naked chest. They slept soundly, all snuggled up, their legs tangled together in a mess of limbs; until about three hours later, they heard distressed wailing coming from the other room.

Makoto groaned, knowing what was coming. “Haru…Misaki is crying…”

Haruka grumbled in response, rolling over so now Makoto was spooning him. “Haru…I think she’s hungry…”

“It’s 4:30 in the morning, Makoto, she can eat later.”

“Haru…!”

“It’s your turn to check on her.”

Makoto wrapped his arms around his Haruka’s torso, placing light, butterfly kisses on his naked shoulder, whispering against the soft skin.

“Come with me.

Haruka groaned. “Ungh.”

“Come on, Haru-chan.”

At the sound of the childish nickname Makoto still called him occasionally, Haruka rolled back over so he was facing Makoto, nuzzling against his chest.

“Mm…fine.”

Makoto smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the -chan.”

The two rolled out of their bed, groggy and half-asleep as the made their way over to their daughter’s room. She was still wailing, the sound of her cries echoing throughout the house. Makoto picked her up, holding her against his chest and gently bouncing her in his arms in an attempt to calm her down.

“What’s wrong, baby? Why are you crying,” he cooed, kissing the crown of her head, stroking what little hair she had. It came with no avail, and Makoto said as he handed her off to Haruka. “Her diaper is dry. She must just be hungry.”

Haruka sighed as well, taking Misaki carefully from Makoto. She reached for his chest, and Makoto laughed. 

"Looks like somebody wants a midnight snack after all,” Haruka said, and then gently tapped her on the nose. “You can’t get it from there, though.

Makoto pressed a kiss to Haruka’s hair. “I’ll heat up some milk if you want to hold her.”

“Mm. Okay,” Haruka said, quickly pecking Makoto’s cheek. He hiked up Misaki in his arms, cradling her against his chest. He we still getting used to it, being the parent of a four-month-old. The first day they had brought her home she had spent the whole night crying, Makoto frantically trying to calm her down. He was better at that than Haru, being an older brother, but the memory of Makoto being flustered over their daughter made him smile.

The microwave timer went off and Makoto returned, tightly screwing on the cap of the bottle. Haru carefully handed her to his husband. “She’s all yours,” he said.

They made their way over to the couch as Makoto held Misaki on his lap and tipped her head back, holding the bottle up to her mouth. She looked so small compared to Makoto, her tiny head barely the size of Makoto’s giant hand. “There you go, good girl.”

The more Haruka looked at her the more he noticed just how much he resembled Makoto, with her droopy green eyes and a slender face. The patch of hair on her head was the color of their surrogate mother’s but other than that she was all Makoto. When they decided to have kids after getting married, Haruka was adamant they use Makoto’s sperm. It took less persuading from Makoto than it did from Rin to allow Gou to be their surrogate mother. Despite his reluctant agreement to let this little sister go through with the process, Rin was the first to cry when she was born. 

Once Misaki was finished, she released the nipple of the bottle with a light “pop”. Makoto wiped off any remaining milk from her chin and placed her on his chest, gently patting her back to coaxed her to burp. She yawned, nuzzling against his chest contently, and he quietly placed her back into her crib before returning to Haruka. Haruka rested his head against Makoto’s chest and Makoto smiled, stroking his hair.

“Shall we go back to sleep,” he asked.

Haru hummed in response. "Mm.”

The two slowed made their way back to the bedroom, snuggling up next to each other just as they had before, the proximity between them virtually nonexistent. Haruka nuzzled his cheek into the crook of his alpha’s neck, and Makoto kissed the crown of his head, then his temple, and finally his lips. Haruka responded by raising his head, very lightly pressing back.

“I love you, Haruka.”

“I love you, too.”

The two fell asleep together, hands intertwined, rings shining in the moonlight, ready for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Gou would absolutely be their surrogate mother don't @ me.


End file.
